particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Dolgarian Military Party
The Imperial Dolgarian Military Party was a political party of the Dolgarian Empire. Originally founded in 2187 as the Green Union of the Dolgarian Empire, the IDMP has gone through three changes in it's history as a member of the Dolgarian Empire. History of the Imperial Dolgarian Military Party Green Union Originally founded in 2187 by Josef Benedict IV, Jim Ryker and Rick DePietro as a Green Leftist Group, the group focused mainly on improving the Dolgarian Enviroment. Support, while slowly building, was building. Supporters of GUDE supported DePietro and Ryker more than Benedict it took nearly four elections to get elected. This angered Benedict greatly and reached it's peak when Ryker and DePietro were both endorsed by the GUDE Party. During the 2238 campaign trail, Jim Ryker and Rick DePietro were brutally murdered by unknown assassins. Immediately the GUDE Party collapsed with many senators resigning from their position with Benedict Loyalists remaining. Clinically Insanse Association of Dolgar Coolies In the 2242 elections, the C.I.A.D.-A.C. party rose from the ashes of the GUDE Party. Led by Josef Benedict IV, who went under the name of Mr. Red, the CIAD's platform was Colors = Happy. This lasted for four years when Mr. Benedict took his own life in 2246. Imperial Dolgarian Military Party In 2247, another party rose from the ashes. This time led by Fleet Admiral Josef Benedict V, the party supports the emperor/empress and whatever he/she may wish. Most of the Senators of the IDMP are either retired or current serving members of the Dolgarian Armed Forces. For nearly thirty-five years, the IDMP was defunct. It came back in 2345 under new management of Daniel Zambino, the Party Chairman and Josef Benedict VIII. Party Leaders # Josef Benedict IV (2187-2202) # Jim Ryker (2202-2230) # Rick DePietro (2230-2238) # Josef Benedict IV (2238-2246) # Josef Benedict V (2247-2290) # James Benedict Jr. (2290-2210) # None (2210-2245) # Daniel Zambino (2245-Present) Party Platform A Child's View of the IDMP Views Centralization Most, if not all, Government Activity should take place in the capital city of Darina. Civil Rights Man has one right, serve the Emperor or Empress and work in the Imperial Armed Forces. Ecology Trees and stuff really make blowing ones head off quite hard, and are a good defence. Foreign Relations There's only one nation, Dolgar. Government Responsibilities In order for the Dolgarian Empire to survive and secure it's borders, the government must control everything. In order to do this, the Government must employ everyone they can. Market Corporations and businesses are here for one thing: To take Dolgarian Money away from the Military. Military Should receive most funding and be allowed to control the law, under the Emperor or Empress. Morality The family life of Dolgar needs to improve. Less focus on the war on drugs and more focus on the War on other nations. Religion Made by the weak to attempt to protect themselves against the strong. Election History *Emergency Election ordered by Empress Janet Frankengene. +First Election involving the CIAD-AC. ^First Election involving the IDMP. **Emergency Election after the strange resignation of 660 Senators. #Election terms for Senators and the Emperor were changed from four years to two years per term. External Links *The Dolgarian Imperial Military Party Category:Political parties in Dolgaria